


Embarrassing parents

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Aren't all parents like that?





	Embarrassing parents

Our story begins shortly before Hugo Weasley's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his parents Ron and Lavender are saying their last goodbyes to him on platform 9 and 3/4.

Lavender kissed Hugo on each cheek and said, "I love you so very much, my little hug monster."

Hugo cringed. "Please don't call me that in public, mum."

Ron smiled. "Don't worry, kid; I won't do that."

Hugo beamed, "And that's why you're my favourite, dad."

Ron stated, "Have a great term."

Hugo smirked. "I'm sure it won't be as eventful as your first year."

Ron chuckled. "I certainly hope not." He went on, "But seriously though, don't cause trouble and try to be smart like your mum."

Hugo laughed. "Whatever, good grades are for nerds."

Ron sighed. "You might change your mind about that when you get there."

Hugo jumped onto the train and shouted, "Bye, mum and dad!"

The train rolled out of the station at a steady pace.

Lavender asked, "Where did the time go?"

Ron grinned. "Our Hugo will love Hogwarts, no need to worry; Lav."

Lavender reminded him, "That's an embarrassing parent's job, to worry."

Ron replied, "I suppose you're right, but try not to worry too much."

Lavender smiled. "I can't make any promises."


End file.
